


Don't Wanna

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Series, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's insecurities before attending the Gay Pride March.  Just for fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Wanna

## Don't Wanna

by Jantique

Oh, please!   


Missing song from my story "Rite of Passage. No particular spot, but before he makes his final decision to go.   
HTML will probably screw up the line breaks. Can't be helped. Hey, you all know the song, right?   


This story is a sequel to: [Rite of Passage](episode2/riteof.)

* * *

But I Don't WANNA! 

By Jantique 

_to the tune of "Breaking Up Is Hard To Do"_

Sandburg, sit down, listen to me.  
For once don't make my life a misery. Gay Pride is something I just can't do, 'Cause coming out is hard to do. 

Nothing to prove; I'm not in a race.  
My life's no episode of "Will and Grace"! No one needs to know that I love you, 'Cause coming out is hard to do. 
    
    
          They say that coming out is hard to do,
          But you can obfuscate till your face turns blue.
          Why tell bigots and jerks?
          They don't tease you enough already when we go to work??!!
    

I'm begging you, don't go to Pride,  
Lots of things that we can do inside. If you wear purple, I'll be blue,  
'Cause coming out is hard to do. 

* * *

Aw, hell! --The thought just gets me hot, To tell the world what a great thing I've got! Come on, baby! We'll show them a thing or do, 'Cause coming out is hard to do.  
Yeah, coming out is HARD to do. 

* * *

End Don't Wanna by Jantique: Jantique1020@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
